


Alone and not quite found

by mariasue123



Series: Dancin' snow: Rusame drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcoholism, Kinda, M/M, and a mess, dubcon, oh well, the whole thing's kinda a vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasue123/pseuds/mariasue123
Summary: "Cold, pale eyes met sky blue ones. Gloved hands, not quit as large as his, had held him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A rusame drabble thing. More of an experiment. Maybe I'll post more of these.

Ivan was lost. Something had given: the cold, the apathy or the vodka, perhaps, that had made him see dancing snow swirling under his eyeballs. Consciousness slipping away from him, and the familiar hate, the familiar self-loathing had set in again. Inescapably alone, always.

 He had not thought, had not cared who would come, who would see him lying in his own vomit, broken bottle shards next to his feet and his empty face. It wouldn’t matter if they took him. He had not cared to notice anymore, even when someone noticed him.  Someone who had cleaned the sick and picked out the bottle shards stubbornly proclaiming himself as the hero, the saviour.

Ivan did not even look.  He wanted loneliness choked out of him.  He would kill for anything less.

Cold, pale eyes met sky blue ones. Gloved hands, not quit as large as his, had held him.

The next morning was awkward, the bed was too soft. A monstrous ringing had taken over his head. Ivan instinctively reached for his bottle and instead his hand grazed hair not quite the colour of sunflower petals.


End file.
